russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Board of Directors explain programming decision to air pure series daliy
April 16, 2014 “It’s more offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers,” IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi says about the Kapinoy Network's “horizontal” primetime programming starting last January 6. IBC now airs teleseryes daily, more than other TV networks will air soap operas nightly. Janella Salvador is the solo primetime princess topbill IBC's fantasy series Janella in Wonderland while Cristine Reyes topbill IBC's drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo and Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz star in IBC's kilig-serye Only Me and You, plus TreseBella's first offering a telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya In a package 1: TV-13 at Broadcast City, Quezon City (including TV-13 Baguio, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Cebu and TV-13 Davao including relay stations); package 2 are DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and, 89 DMZ in Mega Manila and AM provincial stations DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ Roxas and DYRG Kalibo, and the tourist-oriented FM station 103.8 Boracay FM in Boracay. It ran a TV plug for the station, which back, the basic premise they had so many stations at that time. IBC-13 continues with its objective of giving Filipinos new offerings on television by maintaining its weekly evening programs every week. Let's hope that will help revitalize Channel 13, the home of PBA and NBA. Dyogi said it already a relief that IBC-13 managed to restructure its debts and secure a P300-million loan to acquire new equipment, including OB vans, ENG vans and SNG vans that could help it improve its news and sports coverage and compete with rivals ABS-CBN and GMA-7. "In which as the competition, we'd b honest and fight the rival," he said. We will try to competing with Channels 2 and 7. We want to create a mass audience of our own as the number 3 television station." "Channel 13 seeks to venture into innovative and creative core intact ways to come up with not only good and entertaining programs, but also feel-good programs," Dyogi added. "We know that for pragmatic reasons, most of our shows are earning so much, we continue to abide by our commitment to the public. That's no reason why we are here today." Better position Dyogi said IBC-13's strength remained in the areas of sports and entertainment entails high Ad rates. IBC has class A-B-C-D-E viewers reach wide viewership in all audience classes. Just like ABS-CBN and GMA which do have class A to E viewers as well on their TV screen, relying just on movie reviews or other news connected to such. This movies are top-grosser solely because its audience can afford a big-screen moment. Same goes with its produced music albums, merchandise, concerts and events, most of its produced entertainment scenes are flop. Not to mention, IBC has Global IBC, INN International, IBC News Network (INN), IBC Films, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Talent Center, IBC Records, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ, Sagip-Kapinoy, Bantay Kapinoy, Pinoy Trese, IBC Mobile, Channel V Philippines, IBC Interactive and IBC Publishing among others that is truly unstoppable in Philippine entertainment. "We continue to develop these areas of Filipino talents, although at this point financially viable, we will continue to create innovative and creative core intact programs that will continue to inspire people," he said to have more advertisers’ putting a big chunk of their investment to the high-price rate. Sold out movies, concert and events, rosters of highest paid artists in the country, mall tours and mall shows, sports events, activities in demand endorsers, active magazine cover girls and boys, bankable movie stars and Award-winning performers are the attestations that IBC artists. "We are marking a significant milestone once more in the life of IBC-13 not only because we're coming up with new shows. IBC-13 reported earlier that it has been able to settle P200 million worth of debts, although 15% of its shares were still also the subject of a sequestration case of the Supreme Court. Commercializes more product and endorsements rather than putting numerous of their plugs on air. Starting with the nightly drama series namely: the first-ever fantasy series Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) with the highest rating and with the most TV commercials among the four shows, the heart-pounding drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo (Cristine Reyes) as the series rates high and a romantic light drama Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz). “We are breaking the habits of the gabi-gabing kakapanood ng mga series,” IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi told members of the entertainment press during the press conference on Friday night, April 11. Dyogi is also getting the best people to help Channel 13 with their management skills. Lauirenti Dyogi head of IBC Entertainment TV told reporters that there was a clamor among TV viewers for the network to come with up with its own nightly drama series similar to what other TV channels show at prime time. The success of our drama anthologies on prime time like Love Notes on Saturday nights has shown us that the audiences want to watch drama at night Mr. Dyogi said during a press conference last week. That is why we at IBC-13 felt we are ready to mount an original major production like this and come up with our own dramaseryes in fantasy and drama series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks in a strategic attempt to keep viewers tuned in. He described their current daily primetime block as a “mix of heavy dramas and light entertainment” for the convenience of feel-good viewers. IBC-13 began airing its first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, the heart-pounding drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo and the romantic light drama series Only Me and You on Monday to Friday night pitting the Canoy-led network head to head against the other major networks in its prime time programming. “As I have mentioned before, ang programming ng IBC is like horizontal, where there is a daily programming, ‘yong TreseBella's telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana), fantasy series Janella in Wonderland (7:45 to 8:30 p.m.) completing its prime time programming lineup which is dominated by fantasy themed shows, the drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30 to 9:15 p.m.) and the romantic light drama Only Me and You (9:15 to 9:45 p.m.), and the Viva Tagalog movies showing as Viva Box Office (9:45 to 11:30 p.m.) Apart from those primetime, the Kapinoy executive also mentioned the asianovelas from Korea, Taiwan, Chinese, Indonesia and Singapore. Dyogi explained, “Iba ang gusto i-offer ng 13. “We know that when we give them viewers one-hour programs, one-hour dramas, there is more stories to tell. ‘Tapos sa susunod na gabi, iba naman ang susubaybayan mo. “It’s a different offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers.” DIFFERENT PROGRAMMING GRID. Meanwhile, box-office movie and TV director and writer Wenn V. Deramas further explained why IBC chose a different approach to its daily primetime programming. He told the media, “Maipagkakaiba ng offer ng IbC sa uri ng programming grid na inaalay namin sa audience. “Ang programming grid ay lamang sa pagbabago ng oras o timeslot. “Kundi pati ang pagdadagdag or pagbabago ng uri ng palabas na inihahain namin sa kakaibang uri ng programming grid. Direk Deramas also emphasized that IBC values its viewers. “We always trust the audience na swak sa taste nila ang inihahain namin. “We always hope na mayroong lugar sa puso, sa utak, at sa damdamin nila para sa pagbabago para sa uri ng mga programang inihahain namin sa kanila,” he ended. The sports programming IBC Sports line-up that including the PBA and NBA basketball and boxing matches. The shows that boosted IBC-13’s weeknight ratings are TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana, Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo and the Viva Tagalog movie block Viva Box Office. It also boosted IBC-13's weekend primetime ratings are PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S.,'' The Million Second Quiz'', Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani and the Pinoy action movie block Sunday Sinemaks. 'IBC-13 Sked on May 4, 2014' :10 am -- 2014 NBA Eastern Conference Playoffs, Game 7 (Live Via Satellite) :Atlanta Hawks at Indiana Pacers :12:15 pm -- Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm -- Friends 4Ever :4 pm -- CelebrityDATcom :5 pm -- 2013-14 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup Semifinals: Air 21 Express vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers :Live at the Araneta Coliseum :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar :9 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: SPO4 Santiago: Sharpshooter :Starring Bong Revilla :12:30 am -- El Shaddai